A Weekend Getaway
by bearnuhhh
Summary: The McCords decides to go away for the weekend. Where could it be?


**Hi everyone! Yay! I finally had the courage to write my own fic. It's really scary knowing that msec writers are so good and I don't want to disappoint. Thank you YM and Alex for the support and guidance through this. Also, thank you to Ella and Denice for constantly pushing me to conquer my fear of writing. Hihi. Please feel free to give me comments regarding this story. I want to hear them all. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Friday arrived in the blink of an eye, and everyone in the State Department busy wrapping up for the week. After a crazy week of providing Venezuela aid from the earthquake disaster and the smooth transition of its government, everyone deserved a weekend off.

As Elizabeth placed her phone down after a quick conversation with Russell, Blake walked into the room. "Ma'am, here is the last batch of paperwork that needs to be signed for the week. Daisy is at the podium as we speak to brief the media about what happened in Venezuela with the aid workers who were held hostage. Everything is going smoothly, and you should be good to go by 2pm."

"Great! Please make sure to get in touch with Ambassador Wellis to give him all the support he needs at our Embassy in Venezuela," she instructed as she signs the documents Blake handed to her. "And hopefully no catastrophe emerges while I'm gone because God forbid, my family's gonna kill me if I bail out on this one again," she joked, rolling her eyes with a brief smirk.

"Already on it, ma'am. And don't worry; if anything comes up, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it without you." He dropped a wink as he made his way out.

* * *

As Elizabeth finished up her work in the office, her phone buzzed.

 _Hey babe, are you good to go?_

 _Yes, I'm on my way out. Is there anything you need me to pick up before I head home?_

 _Great! We pretty much have everything covered here. Just come home as soon as you can. Everyone's excited to go on this trip._

 _Alright baby. I'll see you soon. Xoxo_

Sending her last text, she shut the door and strode out of her office.

* * *

After months of working through the weekends and Blake's scheduling superpowers, Elizabeth finally got a weekend away from the office. With the end of the children's examinations and Henry's vacation for the rest of the month, there couldn't be a more perfect time to go on a weekend getaway.

 _Three days ago…_

"Alright people, gather in the living room. Family meeting, now!" Henry announced in the hallway, eliciting groans from his children, who happen to be busy reviewing their exams.

"Ugh, Dad, what's this about? I have this huge Geometry exam tomorrow and I need to review some chapters again." Allison whined, rolling her eyes, trudging down the stairs.

Sitting on the couch next to his sister, Jason whispered, "Must be another life-threatening situation we must prepare ourselves for. Who will it be now, China?"

"Owww! Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed as Stevie's pencil hit his head.

Placing her book on the coffee table, Stevie turned to her brother, "That's for being paranoid and scaring everyone! Can you guys chill? We all have stuff to do and this isn't helping. I have 2 majors exams tomorrow so let's just get through this."

The front door opened with a creak; Elizabeth was home. Henry rushed to greet her, winding his arm around her waist as he saw the exhaustion on her face. "I know you guys are busy so let's get this over with. My schedule's been cleared up for the weekend, and your dad and I figured that we could go on a trip. Any suggestions?"

"Oh yay," Jason retorted sarcastically, "I'd rather stay here at home and play the new Final Fantasy game I bought. Thank you very much." He stood up and headed towards the stairs.

But Henry blocked his way and pointed him back to his seat. "You go back there young man, no one's getting out of this one." Jason reluctantly returned to the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Finally, it's been awhile since we went on a trip. There's this place that my friend Stacey visited last Thanksgiving in North Carolina. They went hiking and did other cool stuff and I've love to go there," Allison gushed, "I'm not quite sure where it was again, I'll have to ask her tomorrow... Oh wait, Falls Lake! That's it!"

The moment those two words fell off Allison's mouth, Elizabeth's heart stopped. She felt a blush creeping up her face and tried to calm herself down. Of all the places they could go to, their daughter suggests _the_ place Henry and Elizabeth were very familiar with, not that their kids knew their previous visits to the area. At this exact moment, Henry gave Elizabeth's waist a brief squeeze, signaling his similar thoughts.

"That sounds fun! I heard it's a great place. Plus, I've been meaning to go on a nature hike for quite awhile now, and this would be great," Stevie agreed.

Spycraft skills came in handy as Elizabeth effortlessly interacted with the children, listening to them blabber with excitement for this trip while attempting to keep her blush hidden. "Okay, hold your horses guys, I still need to consult Matt if this location is amenable to security breaches. You don't want your mom to lose her job if you wanna get through college."

"Stacey said they stayed in a cabin located at a secluded area so it probably won't be much of a problem to your agents mom," Alison quickly responded.

"Alright then, I'll talk to Blake tomorrow so he can make a few calls to see if we can be accommodated on such short notice." Elizabeth replied, seeing that there's no way she can redirect their interest to another place.

Pulling away from Elizabeth, Henry approached the girls. "Great! It's settled then. We're going to Falls Lake. Meeting adjourned! Go back and immerse yourselves in your studies. Mom and I are going to bed. It's been a long day." Kissing them goodnight, they headed upstairs.


End file.
